


Fall to pieces

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Affairs, Established Relationship, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Lo so Kei, dannazione. Lo so. Anche io mi sono stancato di ignorarti, anche io non ci riesco, quando tutto quello che vorrei è...” tacque, mordendosi un labbro. “Ci siamo messi in una situazione più grande di noi, non è vero?”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru





	Fall to pieces

**_~ Fall to pieces ~_ **

Kei era tornato a casa di pessimo umore quel giorno.

Era stanco, fuori fase.

E si sentiva così da più di quanto ci tenesse a ricordare.

Avrebbe solo voluto potersi fermare a riflettere su quello che stava accadendo, e trovare una soluzione al problema, perché ormai era quasi un anno che le cose andavano avanti in quel modo, e lui sentiva di essere arrivato al proprio limite.

Lasciò la propria borsa all’ingresso, abbandonandola sul pavimento, e si diresse verso la stanza da letto.

Guardò l’orario, e constatare che era più tardi di quanto pensasse non fece altro che aumentare il suo nervosismo.

Kota sarebbe tornato a casa di lì a poco.

Si passò una mano sul viso, dicendosi che avrebbe dovuto sbrigarsi, e si tolse velocemente i vestiti, andando a farsi una doccia.

E se aveva sperato che bastasse il solo getto dell’acqua bollente per fargli dimenticare come si sentisse, aveva sbagliato di grosso.

Continuava a rimuginare, a pensare a tutto quello che era successo, a cercare di non darsi la colpa senza tuttavia riuscire ad essere così poco obiettivo da non ammettere che di certo la sua parte l’aveva fatta anche lui.

Si passò le mani fra i capelli bagnati, alzando il viso al getto d’acqua, godendosi quella sensazione quasi rilassante finché poteva.

Avrebbe voluto rimanere sotto la doccia più a lungo, ma il pensiero di Kota lo fece uscire prima di quanto in effetti avrebbe voluto.

Indossando soltanto l’accappatoio e strofinandosi velocemente i capelli per cercare di asciugarli alla bell’e meglio, si diresse in cucina, cominciando a preparare la cena.

Ed era ancora perso dietro alla salsa per lo yakitori che non ne voleva sapere di assumere il gusto corretto, quando sentì la porta di casa aprirsi.

Si sforzò di sorridere quando il fidanzato entrò in cucina, dirigendosi subito verso di lui e mettendogli le mani sui fianchi, chinandosi poi per posargli un bacio veloce sulle labbra.

“Ciao Kei” mormorò, allungandosi poi oltre la sua spalla per sbirciare i fornelli. “Che buon odore... sto morendo di fame!” si lamentò, poi si allontanò e si diresse in camera da letto per cambiarsi.

Inoo rinunciò allora alla sua lotta contro la salsa e lo seguì, rimanendo sulla soglia della porta e guardandolo mentre si toglieva i vestiti ed indossava il pantalone della tuta e la maglietta che usava per stare in casa. Solo allora afferrò i propri vestiti ed abbandonò l’accappatoio sul letto, cambiandosi a sua volta.

“Com’è andata oggi al lavoro?” gli domandò, con quel tono piatto che era segno non tanto di disinteresse quanto che di routine.

Kota fece una smorfia, voltandosi verso di lui e attirandolo nuovamente a sé.

“Abbastanza bene. Non abbiamo mangiato niente di eccessivamente disgustoso” parve pensarci, poi aggiunse: “Non che io abbia mangiato molto, comunque” ghignò.

Kei non poté fare a meno di ridere di questa sua ultima affermazione; si mise poi leggermente in punta di piedi, baciandolo, prima di separarsi quasi controvoglia e dirigersi in cucina.

“Vieni. Ti ho preparato io qualcosa di ‘non eccessivamente disgustoso’” lo prese in giro, sorridendo.

Il più grande ridacchiò, seguendolo, e dopo pochi minuti si sedettero insieme a tavola.

Non parlarono molto. Kota sembrava essere stanco, e l’altro era troppo preso dai propri pensieri per preoccuparsi di fare conversazione.

Mangiarono silenziosamente, ma Inoo non poté fare a meno di sentire addosso lo sguardo di Yabu, di tanto in tanto.

Non appena finirono di mangiare fece per sparecchiare, ma la mano del più grande lo fermò.

“C’è qualcosa che non va, Kei-chan?” gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio.

L’altro si morse un labbro, tentennando, poi si sforzò di rivolgergli un sorriso.

“Non c’è assolutamente niente che non vada, Ko. Perché me lo chiedi?”

“Non hai parlato per tutta la sera” gli spiegò, avvicinandosi e portando il proprio viso a pochi centimetri dal suo. “A che cosa pensi?” domandò, a metà fra il curioso e il preoccupato.

Inoo si tese sotto il suo tocco per quella domanda.

Non era un argomento di cui avrebbe dovuto parlare con lui, non era qualcosa di cui si sentisse tranquillo, non...

Non era con Kota che avrebbe dovuto sfogarsi, ma c’era lui lì in quel momento, e in qualche modo sarebbe dovuto riuscire a spiegare il proprio umore senza tuttavia lasciare intendere del tutto da cosa derivasse.

“Pensavo a Hikaru” disse allora, piano.

Il più grande sbarrò gli occhi a quel nome, e si allontanò leggermente. Poi sospirò, come fosse esasperato.

“Ancora, Kei?” il suo tono di voce pareva essere più sconsolato che altro, e il più piccolo si morse un labbro pensando a quanto Yabu fosse effettivamente stanco di quella situazione.

Non quanto lui, non ne conosceva tutti i risvolti, ma leggeva nei suoi occhi quella scarsa voglia di parlarne, di affrontare un argomento per cui avevano ormai discusso infinite volte, e per quanto si potesse sforzare non riusciva nemmeno a dargli tutti i torti.

Pensò velocemente a cosa dirgli, cercando di non esporsi troppo.

“È solo che... mi sono stancato di questa situazione. Mi sono stancato di trattarlo come un estraneo e non so come fare per risolvere la situazione. È da troppo tempo che va avanti e io...”

“Va’ a parlarci, allora” lo interruppe Kota, con tono pratico. “Va’ a parlarci e digli che ti manca, risolvete la situazione fra di voi. E non credere che voi due siate gli unici a cui pesa, Kei. Non c’è una bella atmosfera ultimamente, nel caso in cui non te ne fossi accorto.”

Oh sì che se ne era accorto. Aveva visto gli sguardi preoccupati degli altri ogni volta che lui e Hikaru erano nella stessa stanza, aveva visto come temessero che uno dei due esplodesse da un momento all’altro.

Li aveva visti, ma non sapeva che cosa fare per assicurarli del fatto che non sarebbe accaduto niente di quello che temevano, per dire loro che né lui né Hikaru ci tenevano troppo a dare mostra di sé stessi di fronte a terzi.

Ma non avrebbero capito loro e non avrebbe capito Kota, e Kei si disse che forse parlargli era del tutto inutile.

Si sentiva ipocrita, perché il suo non era tanto un tentativo di fare chiarezza, quanto di sfogare la propria frustrazione senza rivelare al fidanzato perché la provasse.

Cominciava a sentirsi divorato dal senso di colpa, ed era una sensazione che detestava.

“Va bene, Ko” gli disse allora, sforzandosi per l’ennesima volta di sorridere. “Non è un problema, io... posso parlare con Hikaru. Posso risolvere le cose.”

Aveva parlato in fretta, come ansioso di chiudere il discorso al più presto, e se anche l’altro se n’era accorto non lo diede a vedere.

Kei mise in ordine la cucina e poi entrambi si misero sul divano a guardare la televisione, ma lui aveva troppi pensieri per la testa per pretendere di prestarvi davvero attenzione.

Avrebbe dovuto risolvere le cose con Hikaru.

E non aveva nessuno che potesse dirgli come fare.

****

Lo sentiva spingere dentro di lui, sempre più velocemente.

Kei si aggrappò con le unghie alla sua schiena, spingendolo verso di sé e muovendo al contempo i fianchi contro le sue spinte, abbandonando la testa contro il cuscino, gli occhi chiusi perché si concentrasse unicamente sulle sensazioni che era quel corpo a dargli, su quella voglia quasi insaziabile di sentirlo contro il suo, di sentire le sue mani e la sua bocca, sperando che non finisse mai.

L’altro portò una mano sulla sua erezione, cominciando a muoverla lentamente, senza lasciarlo mai con gli occhi.

Gli piaceva guardarlo, Kei lo sapeva, gli piaceva guardare quell’espressione stravolta dal piacere, gli piaceva il bisogno che aveva di lui e di averlo addosso, gli piaceva la sensazione di quel corpo bollente intorno al proprio.

Quando Kei raggiunse l’orgasmo gli morse la spalla, forte, ma l’altro non ci fece troppo caso.

Poche altre spinte, più forti e più profonde, e venne a sua volta, accasciandosi poi al suo fianco, rimanendo fermo a guardarlo e accarezzandogli lentamente un braccio.

Kei tenne gli occhi chiusi ancora per qualche secondo, prima di aprirli e voltarsi verso di lui con un’espressione triste.

“Sono stanco” gli disse, ritraendosi al suo tocco.

“Lo sono anch’io” rispose l’altro, sospirando. “Non credere che la situazione pesi soltanto per te, Kei” aggiunse, con un tono di leggero rimprovero.

Inoo si mise a sedere sul letto, prendendosi la testa fra le mani.

“È solo che... è troppo assurdo. Gli altri sono tutti convinti che abbiamo litigato, e io non riesco più a fingere che sia così, io...” Hikaru gli si mise accanto, mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle e stringendolo contro di sé.

“Lo so Kei, dannazione. Lo so. Anche io mi sono stancato di ignorarti, anche io non ci riesco, quando tutto quello che vorrei è...” tacque, mordendosi un labbro. “Ci siamo messi in una situazione più grande di noi, non è vero?” gli chiese, in un mormorio.

Il più grande sospirò, lasciandosi andare contro di lui.

Era lì che sarebbe voluto rimanere, era in quell’abbraccio che si sentiva bene, che riusciva a non pensare a quello che lo aspettava una volta fuori da quella stanza, a dover tornare a casa da Kota, a fingere di odiare una persona che si era reso conto di amare.

Avrebbe voluto solo avere il coraggio di fare qualcosa, di parlare chiaro con Yabu e dirgli come stavano le cose, ma più pensava di poterci riuscire meno poi trovava la forza per farlo davvero.

E Hikaru non gli chiedeva mai niente di più, e aspettava paziente, accontentandosi di quelle ore rubate ai rispettivi impegni, rifugiandosi dietro delle scuse campate in aria e una lite con Kei che si era risolta fin troppo presto, e nel modo migliore.

O nel peggiore, viste le circostanze.

“Vorrei non dover continuare a guardare Kota tutte le sere e fingere di provare qualcosa che non sento” mormorò il più grande, lasciandosi ricadere sul materasso e contro il petto di Hikaru.

“Dipende solo da te, Kei” si limitò a rispondergli l’altro, e Inoo non poté far altro che sospirare, e chiudere nuovamente gli occhi, perché era stanco di tenerli aperti, stanco di guardare quel volto pieno di aspettative inespresse.

Perché sapeva che Hikaru fin dal principio non si era aspettato molto, e non riusciva neanche a biasimarlo per questa sua mancanza di fiducia nei suoi confronti. Non gli aveva dato ragione di credere altrimenti.

Si avvolse fra le lenzuola, respirando il proprio odore misto a quello del più piccolo, arrendendosi di fronte al fatto che non sarebbe stato in grado di rinunciarvi.

Era inutile anche sentirsi stanco, perché si conosceva e sapeva che non sarebbe mai cambiato niente.

Avrebbe continuato a ignorare Hikaru e al contempo ad amarlo, rimanendo a sprecare il suo amore con un Kota ignaro, per il quale invece non era più in grado di provare alcunché.

In fondo, quella stanchezza e quel dolore erano solo una piccola parte di ciò che realmente meritava.


End file.
